Surprise
by Creative Hearts
Summary: Cynical and grumpy normally. Victor Niguel prepares himself for almost anything in the lab but when he gains more than he asked for through his relationship with Linda Reid, is he really as prepared for anything as he thought he was? Linda/Victor


**This is just a random short story my friend and I put together out of the blue. We'll be getting back to The Last Wish in the next couple of days! Anyway, this is a bit of an uncommon pairing for Trauma Center UtK2, but we had to try it anyway and see if it would be funny or not. :3**

**Enjoy!**

**-C.H.  
**

* * *

Twenty-one year old Linda Reid sat still in front of her computer making faces at the screen while she finished some reports for work. All the lights were off and she couldn't help but blink back sleep and force back yawns. Her roommate was already sleeping and she should have been too but she couldn't have the reports come in late. A jingling sort of noise broke her out of a daze and her eyes fell on the orange blinking tab.

_VicN002: You're awake?_

Linda blinked, a little surprised to see Victor messaging her at that hour, but not because she thought he'd be sleeping - no. It was the fact that he wasn't focusing solely on work.

_Survivor7: Yeah, working hard. :)_

She pulled her hands away from the keyboard and puckered her lips before adding something else.

_Survivor7: And you're not? _

_VicN002: Shut up. I'm working harder than you by a long shot. Someone has to keep Tyler Chase out of the labs._

_Survivor7: Meeh. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. Hold my hand._

She paused, wondering if she should have even mentioned her appointment. And of all people that were going to be there, Derek Stiles was one of them. She always worried about terrible GUILT outbreaks happening again so she only trusted him for checkups. He was hesitant at first but then he agreed to perform a recheck. She sighed, noticing Victor's long silence. He had to have been busy.

_VicN002: What for?_

Finally.

_Survivor7: Making sure my insides aren't going to explode like last time. If that happens, you have to save me again. ;)_

_VicN002: I'm not laughing yet. Probably because it's not even funny. :|_

Linda chuckled at Victor's reply as she typed one of her own.

_Survivor7: Don't worry, I don't think there's anything inside me that shouldn't be there, but it doesn't hurt to check once in a while! Can't be too careful, you know._

_VicN002: True._

Linda laid back in her chair for a second, long enough to hear her stomach growling as if it was ready to eat itself. She sighed and looked at the clock.

_Survivor7: I'm starving. I bet you can hear my stomach growling from there._

_VicN002: Doughnuts._

_Survivor7: Jerk. You would eat all the cream filled ones. Ugh, my stomach._

She began to pucker her lips again before the moved into a smirk. She wasn't lying though, she was actually starving and it was beginning to irritate her just how loud her stomach was growling.

_VicN002: Haha. You know I'm a jerk so get used to it. And please, get something to eat. _

_Survivor7: You too, you're practically a stick man now. When you turn to the side I can't see you anymore. I love you. 3_

_VicN002: Love you too._

Angie bit her lower lip when she saw Linda walk into the hospital room the next morning with some of her mouth still filled with a sub sandwich. The girl was just swallowing when she turned and waved her hello before going to sit on the bed.

"Um..." Angie began, "You have a little mayonnaise... on your chin." She pointed to the right side of her own to emphasise.

Linda's eyes widened as she took a napkin to her face and then tossed it in the trash, crossing her legs absentmindedly. Prior to coming in she'd been starving, a little sick beforehand but otherwise, she wanted food. She had bought a foot long sandwich and was stuffing her face with it on the way to Caduceus. In the nick of time she'd managed to scarf down the last bit just before entering the examination room.

"Dr. Stiles will be with you in a moment." Angie said, smiling warmly, "It's nice to see you again though, you look a bit... different."

Linda's brows furrowed slightly, "How's that?" She asked, mind wandering to something different. She wanted to reach into the bag she got from Subway and grab out her two chocolate chip cookies and that bag of Ruffles chips.

"I can't put my finger on it." She said, laying a hand over her belly, "Anyway, make yourself comfortable." Angie finished before leaving the room.

Linda munched on one of the cookies, savoring the taste with each bite. She was very hungry lately and didn't know why, only that she wanted to eat so much! As she finished and got to work on the second cookie, Derek came in with a clipboard in hand. "Good morning, Miss Reid," he said, "I'll checking you over and..." He stopped as he stared at Linda, who was devouring the helpless cookie with relish. He blinked, wondering what had gotten into her.

"Ehe... sorry." Linda put the napkin she had finished using in the bag next to her and then pushed it onto the floor.

"No problem, we all get really hungry sometimes." Derek had her lay down and then pushed the bed back. "What makes you think you have GUILT by the way?" He asked.

"Well I don't think that, parse. I just think... well I'm a bit paranoid, actually." She answered, resting her head against the back of the bed, supporting her so she wouldn't have to lay flat. She felt silly taking up Derek's busy schedule, he was just a surgeon, not really a diagnostic doctor.

"So not even a symptom... I see. We'll do a chiral test and then an ultrasound, fine with you?"

She nodded. "Yup, as always."

"Alright, let me get out the Chiral Reader and let's get started," Derek said as he took out a small, handheld device that looked like a Geiger counter and slowly scanned it over her body.

Linda nervously held her breath, praying that she was not somehow re-infected with GUILT. It was the last thing she needed right then.

"Looks like the Chiral Reaction is negative," Derek said, much to his and Linda's relief, "We'll do an ultrasound next just to make sure, but it seems you're doing pretty well."

A long sigh of relief. While Derek set up the ultrasound machine she went to turn off her phone just to be safe, she'd almost forgotten to. She hummed a little bit when Derek got started and expected him to just say that everything was clear. But that wasn't her luck.

"_What on earth..."_

"Tyler Chase you..." Victor snarled as the blond surgeon ran out the door laughing loudly, stumbling over a tray of vials on his way out.

"I promise, it was Derek's idea!" He shouted as he sprinted off, heart racing and in fear that he would die before his time at the hands of Victor Niguel.

Victor growled as stormed over to the lab showers to clean off the creamed corn that was unceremoniously dumped on him when he went over to check the results of his latest experiment. _Derek Stiles and Tyler Chase are going to pay for this,_ he thought as he turned on the shower. Fifteen minutes and a uniform change later, Victor stormed out of his lab with the intention of finding the men responsible for this travesty.

"_This is surprising..."_

Linda was staring but she wasn't sure what Derek was looking at. Her heart was racing because she didn't quite like the expression on his face. He looked a bit surprised but almost worried too.

"What is it? Is it bad?" She asked shakily.

"Actually, I don't know," Derek replied as he kept staring at the screen. There it was, right in front of his face, was a little creature about the size of a strawberry. But it wasn't just any creature, as it developed little stubby fingers and toes and was moving around.

Linda was feeling a bit impatient at this point, sighing in irritation as Derek stared at the screen. But then he smirked. "Looks like you're pregnant."

She turned her head a bit to stare at the screen he was so sucked into at that moment. She couldn't make out the image that well due to lacking experience but she could almost tell.

"_Stiles!"_

Linda shot out of her daze. She knew that voice so well, it was practically engraved into her very mind. She could hear Angie saying that Derek had a patient but Victor wasn't shy to just barge in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Linda sitting there.

"I'm not sure what I did this time..." Derek's face was a bit red. "Can we save this for later, Victor? I'm kind of-"

"What's that?" Victor cut him off and went to look at the picture on the screen, barely even giving Linda a second glance.

"That's a ten-week old fetus," Derek answered bluntly as he tried to get out of Victor's way.

"I know that," Victor growled, "I just want to know what it is doing here?" He didn't know how to react to this, especially when there was a big chance that the baby was his.

Derek turned to Linda, who was dumbfounded, and asked with a sheepish look on his face, "So, just how on Earth did this happen? Who's the father?"

"Like it's your business, Stiles." Victor seethed. "And it's easy to know, I mean you got Angie pregnant, didn't you? It certainly wasn't the stork."

Angie's face turned red. She was nearly five months along already. She stepped out of the room and Derek sighed, deciding to follow so Victor could talk to Linda alone. The room was quiet after the door clicked shut and then she could hear his shoes clacking against the floor as he paced, index and middle finger pressed against the center of his forehead.

"Just now?"

Linda nodded, "Yeah."

He looked back at the screen, "This is a bit unreal. Ten weeks..." He turned to start pacing again, trying to take in the news. "And it's ours."

"Yeah." Linda repeated, gulping nervously.

As Derek followed Angie, a disturbing thought had occurred to him. Victor did seem a little more snappish when the question of the baby's father was brought up. The more Derek thought about it, the more likely it seems and, as an unwanted bonus, the more disturbing it got. It soon became too much for him as he ran up to Angie and hugged her (carefully, of course). "Angie, there's something I need to tell you right now!" he blurted out.

"What is it?" Angie asked as she turned around a little in her husband's grasp. She could tell that the doctor was clearly distressed.

Derek quickly looked around as if to see if anyone was following them and got his face close to her hear. "This may be disturbing, but..." he said before dropping his voice to a whisper to continue, "Victor breeds."

Angie's palm slapped against her forehead and she shook her head slowly.

"Everyone does, Derek. I can't believe you are even thinking this is disturbing at all. It was bound to happen, I mean, they've been dating for almost a year now. How can it be more shocking then that revelation?"

"It's just..." Derek started to say, "It's just that I don't see Victor as the sort of person who would father a child, let alone have sex." The whole thing was too bizarre even for him and he had seen some stranger stuff in his career!

Angie sighed with exasperation, not believing what her husband had said. "Derek," she said, trying her best not to yell at him, "Victor's human. Yes, it's hard to imagine because he rarely comes out of the lab, but he does come out on several occasions. How else did he get to know Linda besides the Internet?"

"It looks like his eyes are glued to the screen. That guy needs to be taken into the light, though I'm afraid if he is he'll melt." Derek sighed and then looked back when he heard the door open, watching Victor walk out with his head hanging low. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

Twelve thirty. Linda leaned back in her chair with a cookie sticking out of her mouth. Her roommate was asleep and she was once again, staring at the screen. Nothing was happening besides watching the cursor blink where she should have been typing.

The events earlier in the day weighed heavily in her mind as she bit into her cookie. To say she was still socked over it was an understatement. She couldn't even find the will to write out one of her reports. Linda gently rubbed on her stomach, wondering what was going to happen in the future now that a baby was on the way. "Well," she said, still staring at the screen, "This has been a very interesting day." She let out a sigh as she looked at the blinking cursor. "I really need to write out that report now," Linda muttered, "It's due tomorrow and I haven't even started yet!"

But then the jingling noise took her attention once again and she was forced to click the blinking tab. Her finger tapped the left side of the mouse and a window opened.

_VicN002: You probably hate me._

Linda's brows furrowed just a little bit and she sighed, remembering earlier.

"_Victor?" _

_Victor looked at her. His dark eyes staring right through her only to soften seconds later. He looked a little on edge and she wasn't sure she should say anything else._

"_I need to think." He said suddenly. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this."_

"_Vic, let's talk about this. Please?" Linda moved a bit to go towards him only to feel his hand pushing her back._

"_I don't want to talk right now, just let me be... okay? Is that fine with you or do we have to argue first?"_

_Linda said nothing in response to that. She just watched him turn away and walk out the door, letting it shut loudly behind him without another word. _

Her hand moved over her chest, trying to still the fast pace of her heart. She let out a short sigh and put her fingers over the keyboard.

_VicN002: Linda? _

She pressed the S key and continued to type from there.

_Survivor7: Sorry. I was thinking._

_VicN002: About what?_

_Survivor7: About what happened earlier today._

She swallowed, wondering if Victor wanted to talk to her about the baby. A part of her was worried about what might happen if he outright rejected the little one. She typed on the keyboard, doing her best not to make any mistakes.

_Survivor7: So, are you ready to talk?_

She watched the screen, practically holding her breath. She sighed with only slight relief when she saw the little text that appeared to let her know that he was typing.

_VicN002: Yeah. We can talk now._

Linda took a deep breath and started to type. She felt like she needed to get this out of her system.

_Survivor7: To tell you the truth, it felt so weird and scary at the same time. I didn't know what to think. I mean, this is all so new to me!_

She waited for a response, nervously twiddling her fingers. There was a short period of silence before Victor responded, the text slowly appearing.

_VicN002: I don't want to talk here._

Linda gaped a slight and tossed her head back. What was that all about? She couldn't figure out what he wanted anymore.

_Survivor7: Then where? _

_VicN002: I'll come pick you up._

Seconds later he logged off and she was left wondering what was going on. She hopped out of her desk chair and went to get dressed in something comfortable. It was a bit breezy out but she figured she wouldn't get too cold.

Ten minutes later, Victor arrived wearing something other than his uniform for once. He climbed out of the car and didn't have to wait long for Linda to come to the door. She'd been pacing in front of it, holding her breath most of the time. They said nothing on the drive, which made it horrible. She would glance at him every now and again but he never returned her gaze. Linda was only a little surprised when they arrived back at Caduceus. Did he want to talk in the lab? She sighed a little and unbuckled her seat belt while he climbed out of the car. Next was the elevator. In the small space, her hands in her pockets and her eyes anywhere but on Victor they soon passed the eighth floor, where the lab was. It dinged and they stepped off. It was the roof.

A cold breeze blew past them as they stepped out, causing Linda to shiver a little and wrapped her arms around herself. Victor was seemingly unaffected by the cold, though it could be he was just enduring it. She happened to look over to her right and was completely taken by the view of the city at night, the lights chasing away the darkness as its denizens either went about their business or reveled in the nightlife. Victor seemed to be unfazed, though one couldn't be sure.

After a few minutes of enjoying the view, Linda remembered why she was on the roof in the first place and turned to Victor. "So," she said, feeling nervous, "Now that we're here, let's talk." The tension was so thick one could cut it with a knife.

Victor was staring off and then he let out a long sigh, turned around and wrapped his arms around her tightly, face pressed into her shoulder. He was hunched over and only pulling her closer. She wasn't sure what to think of it, Victor showing this kind of emotion shocked her.

"I'm so sorry." He said in a loud voice. "Dang it!"

"V-Vic... Victor?" Linda whispered, in disbelief at how tight he was hugging her.

He stepped back and took her hands in his, looking at her with an expression she'd not seen him use before. Was this for real? Or a dream? She wasn't sure how to wrap her mind around it.

"I'm sorry, Linda." He bent his head down, nose against her knuckles. "I'm really sorry."

Linda was surprised to see him react this way. In fact, she was used to his cynical, hard-working, snarky personality he showed everyday. Of course there were some moments he'd break out of his mold and do things he'd never dream of doing, one of which led to the conception of their baby. But to see him apologizing with a very upset look on his face was very shocking indeed.

"Don't apologize. It was surprising for me too... but all that matters now is getting through this, right?" She asked, smiling up at him while he was still holding her hands.

Victor gave a rusty smile back and nodded, "Y-Yeah. But let's not say anything. The only ones besides us who know are Angie and Derek. We'll keep it low key."

She nodded, "Alright." She turned with him and they sat down, looking at the lights illuminating off the sky. They continued to talk about the future together, but at that point it was something they didn't need to worry about. Tomorrow could worry about itself.

-End-


End file.
